Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{4}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{29}{5} \times \dfrac{29}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{29 \times 29}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{841}{25}$ $ = 33 \dfrac{16}{25}$